


S.A.M. Does Some Exploring

by Aria_Lerendeair, LadyDrace



Series: Android AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.A.M explores his body, and maybe some of his 'older' functions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.M. Does Some Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest here and admit that I'm fumbling a little here. I agreed to post this because I've been posting everything else in this series, and Aria is incredibly busy these days. That said, this part is written exclusively by Aria, and I'm hesitant to give it more than a temporary title and the basics in tags until she has time to look it over.
> 
> But who are we kidding, you guys will be happy just having more to read in this verse, right? Enjoy! :D 
> 
> -Lady Drace
> 
> L.D. is amazing. <3 Appropriate title has been added, hope that you guys like this little add-on!

S.A.M. glanced at the door and down to the lock. Gabriel was flying Kali and Castiel was sleeping with Dean. Gabriel would be several hours. He had time.  

 

He removed his clothing and stretched out on the bed. Mary had not bothered to erase any of his previous programming. S.A.M. closed his eyes. Pleasure. He knew what it meant to pleasure someone, knew how to read the muscles of their body, their breathing, to pleasure them.  

 

But what did it mean to experience pleasure? To feel good? Warm? Hot? What was the proper adjective? S.A.M. stared up at the ceiling of Kali.  

 

Gabriel was warm. Gabriel had been warm even with clothes on. Would he be hot without them? S.A.M. closed his eyes again. Gabriel would be beautiful and easy to touch. He had been hurt before, so he would be careful, gentle with him.  

 

Gabriel had felt good before, when he had pressed himself up against S.A.M. for comfort. Perhaps he would feel good again. Pull him close. This time he would see what Gabriel tasted like. His lips would be soft. Gabriel ate so much sugar, would he taste sweet?  

 

S.A.M. smiled, relaxing slowly. He would taste sweet. He would kiss Gabriel, soft, gentle at first. Gabriel would get pushy and demand more. Demand to be kissed harder. Maybe Gabriel would tangle his fingers in his hair and pull him closer. S.A.M. groaned, his eyes opening at the sound. He looked down the length of his body. He was prepared for pleasure, yet he had not given that command.  

 

It felt, it felt different. S.A.M. pressed his hands flat to the sheets beneath him, closing his eyes again. Did he want that? To kiss Gabriel until his lips were swollen and red? To see his eyes darken? Another sound escaped him, this one a gasp. S.A.M. moved his left hand to his thigh, rubbing gently to the skin there.

 

He knew that humans had many nerve endings there, that such a touch would cause men, or women, to gasp and spread their legs wide. S.A.M. dragged his fingertips over the skin there. Soft. His skin was soft there. Would Gabriel like to touch him here? What would Gabriel's lips feel like here?  

 

S.A.M. shivered and spread his legs slowly apart. Why did the thought of Gabriel doing this? Of Gabriel pressed close to him, touching him like this? It didn't matter. Not really. He wanted it. No. Not it. Him. Gabriel. He wanted Gabriel to touch him like this. Wanted Gabriel to kiss him and touch him and let himself be kissed and touched.  

 

There was an established sub routine written into the coding of every android built for sex. That after their partner had achieved orgasm, they would mimic the motions and sounds and physical reactions of an orgasm.  It was… comforting. For humans to see that. S.A.M. opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, his hips moving without orders, rocking up and into the air.  

 

S.A.M. wanted that. Wanted to feel what that would be like, with Gabriel. It would be different. Things were always different with Gabriel. He would feel good and soft and hot and Gabriel would smile and kiss him and maybe even touch him.  

 

S.A.M. wrapped a hand around his erection and gasped, all of his sensors overwhelmed, because there was too much and it felt good. It felt better than almost anything else. His hips kept moving and S.A.M. shut off his vocal processors, because he wanted to cry out and chant Gabriel's name. He wanted to imagine the human touching him like this, touching him without remorse.  

 

Even without a partner experiencing pleasure to activate the sub routine, S.A.M. wanted. He wanted more, he wanted Gabriel.  

 

The thought of seeing Gabriel experience his own pleasure, his body bucking and going slack as he relaxed into the bed beneath him activated the subroutine. S.A.M. shut his eyes as a new feeling, hot and languid, slammed through all of his sensors as his body bucked and reacted to the command. It was glorious and overwhelming.  

 

He wished he had not turned off his vocal processors as he leaned back against the pillows once again. S.A.M. had to wonder if this was how humans felt afterward. Relaxed? Content? He liked it. He smiled.  

 

He would need to conduct additional research.

 

 


End file.
